


> Dave: Be an asshole.

by boco



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, M/M, POV Second Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boco/pseuds/boco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From HSWC Bonus Round 1 (write a fic prompted with a pairing and a quote)</p>
<p>Prompt:<br/><b>Dave<>Karkat</b></p>
<p>“If he wants to be an asshole, it's a free country. Millions before him have made the same life choice.”<br/>― Margaret Atwood, Oryx and Crake</p>
            </blockquote>





	> Dave: Be an asshole.

> Terezi: Share the big news with Dave!

"You _what_?"  
"I hooked up with Gamzee! We're kismeses now!"  
"So. The big news you had. Was that you're dumping me for a fucking clown??"  
"Dumping you? No, no that's not what's happening at all!"  
"OK, two-timing me then."  
"What the hell does 'two-timing' mean?"  
"It means that you've got grease paint and clown slobber all over your face, and there's no way I'm going anywhere near that."  
"What!?"  
"You heard me. It's over. Done. No more."  
"What are you so angry about? I thought you would be happy for me!"  
"Happy? Why would I be happy about you hooking up with a goddamn _clown_ behind my back? At least the _crab _would make _some___ fucking sense."  
"Maybe because this is the first time in my life I've ever really had this kind of relationship? I mean I've had my share of rivalries before but they were all shallow ones that were more about my love of justice than my _hate_ of anybody. And now I finally found something great and fulfilling and about what _I_ want and what _I_ need! Even with Vriska–"  
"OK I am not going to stand here while you talk about Vriska. I can't even believe this! Dumped for a fucking clown and you think I should be _happy_?"  
"Dave you idiot I'm not dumping you!"  
"Well there's no fucking way I'm gonna just let you cheat on me with a juggalo. So if you don't have the balls to do it, I will. You want your destined troll hatemance or whatever the fuck, fine, just leave me out of it."  
"Dave!?"  
"It's over, Terezi. Why don't you and your harlequin go fuck off and be happy or angry or whatever the fuck it is you do together. If you ever feel like drawing some shitty cartoons, pester me, but until then, get the fuck out of my life. God damn."  


> Well, that could have gone better.

You're telling me! Looks like finally filling your black quadrant sabotaged your red one. What are you going to do about it?

> Terezi: Complain to Karkat.

GC: D4V3 DUMP3D M3   
CG: WHAT.   
GC: 1 DONT KNOW   
GC: W3 W3R3 JUST T4LK1NG 4ND H3 BL3W UP 4T M3 4ND S41D W3 W3R3 OV3R 4ND STORM3D OFF   
CG: WHAT KIND OF FUCKWITTED ASSHOLE DOES HE NEED TO BE TO DO THAT? I ALWAYS THOUGHT HE WAS A BULGESLURPING WASTE OF--   
GC: K4RK4T B3 S3R1OUS FOR ONC3   
GC: TH1S 1S 4 B1G D34L 4ND 4LL BUT D4V3 1SNT 4N 4SSHOL3   
CG: YES HE IS.   
GC: OK Y3S HE 1S BUT HES MY 4SSHOL3   
GC: OR W4S   
GC: >:[   
CG: I'LL GO TALK TO HIM.

> Karkat: Confront Dave.

You don't really know why you know, but you know exactly where to find him. Sure enough, when you transportalize to the wide open area Outside the meteor where the two of you meet up sometimes to Strife, he's there, sitting on the edge of the platform, wrapped in his stupid cape and staring off into the blackness beyond the Furthest Ring.

"Hey, douchewaffle."  
"Not in the mood."  
"What the fuck is this I hear about you dumping Terezi?"  
"Is that what she said? That's not how I remember it. But yeah, fine, we'll go with it."  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"That's the best question anybody ever asked."

Up close, your anger melts away and pity creeps in. His voice is choked with emotion–it's not the sarcastic monotone you're used to. You think you can even see marks on his face where he's been crying those weird, almost invisible human tears. You settle down next to him, and wait for him to continue.

"...for a while now I've just been doing whatever I wanted and not worrying about the consequences, you know? I figure if I fuck anything up I'll just time travel from the future and stop myself from doing that. But I guess this time that didn't happen. Somewhere along the way, I fucked up bad. And now I have to live with that."  
"You're a fucking asshole, Dave. You know that, right?"  
"Yeah, that's right. I'm an asshole. That's the choice I made and I'm not taking it back. ...but I'm really going to miss her. I really love that girl, you know? I figured if I was going to lose her, it'd be to someone like you, someone who I could trust to take care of her. But I guess she made her choice too."

You put your arm around your fellow knight, and together you watch the meteor pass by countless dream bubbles as his tears continue to fall.


End file.
